The Howling Wolf
by kshadow
Summary: If Reinette had never moved the fireplace, how would the Doctor have returned from 18th century France? Without the Doctor, Rose must continue traveling throughout Time and Space, but she won't be alone. And when she finds the Doctor again, or, rather, the Doctor finds her, will the Time Lord even recognize the girl he left behind on the 51st century spaceship?
1. Chapter 1

**After reading **_**Adrift, **_**written by G. K. Materson, I wanted to write my own Doctor gets stuck in France fanfic. So, here we are.**

**Please note that this fic will be heavily inspired by **_**Adrift, **_**and I mean no disrespect to its talented author by drawing inspiration from it.**

**Single point of departure: Reinette never had the fireplace from her childhood bedroom moved to the Versailles. Thus, the Doctor had no way of returning to the Rose, Mickey, and the Tardis.**

Rose paced back and forth along the metal floors of the 51st century space ship, waiting for the Doctor's return. It had already been five and a half hours, and the blond girl could only hope the Time Lord would return soon.

Through the open doors of the Tardis, Rose could hear Mickey Smith, her ex-boyfriend and other traveling companion, panicking.

Rose closed her eyes as Mickey called out to her. "Rose, what do we do if the Doctor can't come back through?"

Rose sighed. "He will come back," she answered forcefully. "He always comes back," she whispered to herself, before entering the Tardis.

The glow of the Tardis's lights were muted, the usual humming subdued, and Rose knew the Tardis was desperately missing the Doctor, she could sense it through the connection that had been there since the events of the Game Station, ever since she looked into the heart of the Tardis.

"It's alright, old girl," Rose told the Tardis, patting the console in a soothing manner. "He'll come back for us. Well, he'll come back to you," she said bitterly, recalling the way the Doctor had left her for Madame de Pompadour, without any thought towards Rose or Mickey.

"He's not coming back, Rose!" Mickey argued from the console seat. "He's gone, and we're stuck here."

Unnoticed by Mickey, Rose's eyes flashed gold, and she let out a muted growl. "We are not stuck here!" Rose told the man. "We are going to get off this spaceship! The Doctor will get us out of here."

But the Doctor didn't come back. According to the Tardis, months passed, and each day Rose grew a little less hopeful, and Mickey did less and less to disguise his angry mutterings, cursing the Doctor for abandoning them.

"_Wolf…"_

Rose jolted upright, the sheets pooling around her waist as she looked around, trying to discern who had been speaking. There was no one in her room on the Tardis.

"_Wolf!" _The voice repeated more urgently, the humming of the Tardis growing louder in Rose's mind.

Rose got out of bed, and padded barefoot through the halls of the Tardis, until she reached the console room.

The lights grew brighter as she stroked the coral, the humming's volume increasing even more.

"Is that you, old girl?" Rose asked.

"_Yes, my Wolf."_

"Tardis, what do I do?" Rose questioned the Tardis, her desperation clear to anyone who had been listening, but there was only the Tardis. Mickey was safetly ensconced in his room, unknowing of what was transpiring elsewhere in the Tardis.

"_You are my sister, Wolf. We are connected in a way even my thief could not understand." _

"The Doctor took the Time Vortex out of me!" Rose protested. "Besides, I'm nothing special. Just a stupid little ape he left at the first sign of something better."

"_My Wolf, you are more than a stupid little ape, as you put it. You are my Wolf, you are my sister. We are one, you and I. Let me in, sister. Let me guide you."_

"How?"

"_Open your mind, Wolf."_

Images flashed through Rose's mind as her eyes swirled with gold light, the power of the Time Vortex running through the human girl's head.

Rose stretched out her hands, making wide sweeping motions, levers flipping, as though touched by invisible hands, buttons being pressed by an invisible force, screens flashing with light as the Tardis's engines wheezed.

Mickey burst into the console room, skidding to a halt as he saw Rose, her entire form illuminated by gold light. A dreamy smile covered her face as the Tardis traveled, guided by the girl's mind alone.

"Rose?" Mickey yelled, trying to reach the girl, only for tendrils of golden light to hold him at bay.

"Goodbye, Doctor," Rose whispered as they hurtled through space. "I hope she was worth it."

**I promise I am not abandoning my other DW stories! I swear it! I just had inspiration for this new story. I can't promise it will be updated regularly, but I do promise that I will finish it one day, no matter how long it takes.**

**Please, do take the time to tell me what you thought, even it is as simple as telling me that you liked it. **

**~kshadow**


	2. Chapter 2

The Tardis floated in the Time Vortex, Mickey throwing Rose frightened glances from across the kitchen table.

"The hell was that?" The boy demanded. "That golden glow?"

Rose wasn't paying any attention to him, caught up in her own conversation with the Tardis.

"_Sister, you will need to learn. Piloting me as you did will destroy you eventually."_

"_I'll need a sonic screwdriver, I think," _Rose commented idly. _"Do you want to go pick him up yet? After we go drop off Mickey?"_

The Tardis remained suspiciously silent, and Rose could feel her sister's reluctance, despite the Tardis's obvious distress at the Doctor's absence, but Rose completely understood. The Doctor had abandoned them once, who was to say he wouldn't leave them again.

"_Stay in the Vortex for a while, my Wolf. Read and learn, and I shall impart my knowledge to you. Then we can decide if we want to retrieve our Doctor."_

"Rose, are you even listening to me?" Mickey practically yelled at the blond girl.

Rose stood up, and left the kitchen, making her way to the library.

Under the instructions of the Tardis, Rose settled comfortably in an armchair, her eyes closed as the Tardis hummed soothingly in her mind.

And then it began.

Years of knowledge, Time Lord and Tardis knowledge, flowed through Rose's human mind, her mouth agape in a silent scream.

The Tardis began to panic as her sister's mind burned under the influx of information, her mostly human mind unable to cope with the knowledge of the superior species.

There were two choices for the Tardis now. The flow of information could not stop not that it had begun, and even if it could, Rose's mind could never be repaired. The Tardis could either let Rose die, or she could do something so taboo, the Doctor would destroy her out of obligation if he ever found out. But the Tardis loved her sister, and would not lose the girl who always came back, who loved the Tardis as much as the Tardis loved her.

The Tardis began to sing, singing the Tardis song, a song no species outside of the Tardises had ever heard before, not even the Time Lords, the trusted companions of the Tardises. As the Tardis sung, pouring everything she had into her melody, hoping beyond hope that this would work, that she had not killed her sister, the only one she had left who understood her to any degree.

For minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, the Tardis sang on, keeping the boy, Mickey, away from the library, knowing that if he interfered with what she was doing, as the Tardis knew he would, Rose would die.

At long last, after over a year had passed, Rose awakened, the song of the Tardis fading.

Rose opened her eyes, the iris now a bright gold, and sighed, gold mist passing her lips.

"_Tardis?"_

"_I am here, my Wolf," _the comforting voice of the Tardis sounded in Rose's mind, which suddenly seemed bigger to Rose. There was new knowledge, and she could feel. She could feel the time energy swirling around her, she could feel Mickey wandering through the Tardis, calling for her as he had every day for a year, not that Rose knew how long had passed. All she knew was that something had changed.

"_What happened to me?"_

The Tardis's lights flickered worriedly. _"You were dying. Your human mind could not handle the information I was giving you. I didn't want to be alone!"_

If the Tardis could cry, Rose was sure her sister would have been doing so. _"What did you do to me?"_

"_I changed you,"_ the Tardis explained. _"I can't lose you, sister! I melded my mind with yours, and, for a moment, we were one. A normal human would have been killed by that, but you have had the Time Vortex in your mind. The changes were already happening, I just accelerated them, and added a little something extra."_

"_What kind of changes?" _Rose asked, feeling the Tardis's desperation for the girl to understand, to not blame the Tardis, to accept what the Tardis had done.

"_The Doctor would destroy me if he ever found out," _the Tardis whispered, her mental voice almost silent. _"What I did was forbidden. You are new, you are more than human. You are mine, and I am yours. We are sisters, but more than that, we are the same. You are the soul of a Tardis in the body of a human. That will limit you to some extent, but you are alive, and that is all I care about?"_

"I'm a Tardis?" Rose begged the Tardis for more information.

"_Yes, sister. Mostly. There is still a sliver of humanity in you, a spark that will not be denied. It will not interfere with what I have done, and it will guide you well."_

"_How long have I been…changing?" _Rose asked, sensing that it had been quite some time. Her ability to sense time would take some work to be more precise.

"_A year," _the Tardis replied almost hesitantly. _"The boy has been searching for you, but I have kept him away."_

"Well, I should probably go find him," Rose decided. Rose exited the library, which was now located across from the kitchen, where Mickey sat, his head hung low, his expression one of utter hopelessness.

"Mickey."

Mickey jumped up at the sound of Rose's voice, staring desperately at the blond girl. "Rose? Where have you been?"

"The Tardis was helping me with something," Rose answered vaguely.

"For a year?" Mickey yelled.

"I'm going to take you home soon, Mickey," Rose said instead of answering his question. "There's just something I got to do first."

Rose now understood why the Doctor had changed his entire clothing preference upon regeneration. It wasn't that his leather jacket and jumpers did not fit anymore, it was that he was a new person with new tastes. And that was how Rose felt now.

Sliding off her jeans and throwing her shirt across the wardrobe room, Rose began browsing the wardrobe, consulting with the Tardis to piece together the perfect outfit for the new Rose.

Black slacks, a tardis blue blouse under a black blazer, the sleeves rolled up to reveal silken lining the same shade of blue as the blouse, a pair of black trainers with black laces. A golden chain, with a charm in the shape of a howling wolf, courtesy of the Tardis, hung around Rose's neck. Rose examined her reflection, before smiling. It was different, but it suited the new her. The Tardis's approval radiated from the very walls, and the humming in Rose's mind was filled with happiness.

Rose entered the console room, where a surprise waited for her. There, on the console, was a sonic screwdriver in a simple, but elegant design, and Roe picked it up, testing its weight in her hand before sliding it into her blazer pocket, where psychic paper already was hidden.

"Mickey!" Rose called, the Tardis amplifying her voice throughout the entirety of herself. "We're taking you home now!"

Mickey entered the console room, doing a double take at the sight of Rose's new clothing choice, as well as the blond Tardis-girl confidently making preparations to begin piloting the Tardis, the necessary information at the front of her expanded mind, her mental abilities increased marginally by the interference of the Tardis.

With the final tug of a lever, the Tardis soared through the Time Vortex, destination Powell Estates.


	3. Chapter 3

The Tardis jerked to the side, sending Rose and Mickey plummeting to the grated floor, Rose leaping up almost immediately, trying to figure out what was wrong with the Tardis.

The lights began to flicker, but not in the way the normally did, not in the way they did when the Tardis was communicating with her occupants. No, this was more like the flickering of a light bulb that was about to go out. But the Tardis couldn't go out, could she?

Rose was proven wrong almost moments later, when, upon landing, the lights of the Tardis died, and her sister's presence was torn painfully from her mind.

"No!" Rose screamed, the tardis-girl desperately trying to reach out to the Tardis with her mind, only to find nothing.

"Rose? What's going on?" Mickey asked, having not realized what had happened yet.

"She's dead," Rose whispered brokenly. "The last Tardis of Gallifrey, and she's dead."

But there was something more to it, something was wrong. The Tardis fed off the energy of the universe, so it should have been impossible for her to die.

Unless, no. It couldn't be.

Mickey opened the Tardis doors, peaking his head out. "Hey, look. We're in London."

"But not our London," Rose said softly. "We aren't in our universe anymore. Mickey, come back inside."

"Like a parallel universe?" Mickey asked, still lingering in the Tardis doorway. "Maybe my gran is still alive. Things like that happen in parallel universes."

"No, Mickey. We don't belong here."

Rose could sense it. She didn't have a place here, she could feel this very universe rejecting her presence.

But the Tardis was dead, and Rose had no way of returning to her proper universe. Or did she?

A dim glow caught Rose's eye, and she lifted the grate, reaching down and picking up the dimly growing crystal chunk.

At her touch, Rose's connection with the Tardis returned to her mind, though it was very weak.

Rose concentrated, trying to force some of her own Tardis powers into her sister, the crystal glowing brighter at Rose's efforts.

"It'll take her a couple of hours to recharge," Rose said. "But we'll be fine until then, Mickey. Mickey?" But the boy was gone, and Rose had a sinking feeling that she knew where he was.

Tucking the Tardis crystal securely in her breast pocket, Rose left the Tardis, only to be confronted by a very familiar face speaking on a large screen. Rose paid no attention to his words, only focusing on the face of Pete Tyler, her father.

No, not her father, Rose told herself seriously. Her father was dead.

Rose pulled out her phone, surprised to see she had automatically connected to this earth's network, and typed in Pete's name, surprised at the results. It seemed Pete had married Jackie in this universe as well, but they had no daughter. Pete was alive and well, and ran a rather successful business under the name of Vitex, which promoted health drinks.

Another tidbit of information Rose discovered was that Jackie Tyler's birthday was today, and there was a large party being thrown for her at the Tyler home.

"_Go," _the Tardis whispered weakly in Rose's mind.

At her sister's urging, Rose returned to the Tardis, searching manually through the wardrobe room for a dress.

Awkwardly zipping up the dark purple cocktail dress and picking up a pair of heels, Rose slipped out of the dark Tardis, and hailed a cab.

Upon arriving at the Tyler home, Rose handed the cab driver the correct amount of pounds, sighing in relief when he accepted them without question.

At the door, Rose flashed her psychic paper at the man armed with a clipboard and guest list, who took it, carefully examining it.

"Your name must have slipped off my list, Miss Wolfe," the man apologized.

Rose waved off the apology, accepting her psychic paper back, knowing that the man was not at fault. She wasn't really supposed to be here, but there were already enough people in the ballroom to mask her presence.

Rose lingered on the edges of the crowd, noticing, with some suspicion, the pods everyone wore in their ears. They most certainly did not have those on her earth, and Rose had a bad feeling about them.

Rose looked up as her not-mother descended the entered the ballroom, smiling at her guests as she accepted a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

And then all hell broke loose.

Metal men burst into the room, and Rose recognized them from the information the Tardis had given her. Cybermen, old enemies of the Doctor. But these were different, they weren't from her universe, they belonged in this one.

The cybermen quickly killed the President of Great Britian, whom Rose recognized from eavesdropping on the conversations of the various guests of Jackie Tyler.

Recognizing the danger she was in, Rose slipped out of the ballroom through a side door, stepping out onto the lawn. Pete Tyler appeared moments later, breathing heavy.

"You got out too?" He asked.

"What's going on in there?" Rose asked her not-father.

Pete shook his head. "They, the machines, are rounding everyone up for upgrading. They want to turn us into monsters like them."

"They're called cybermen," Rose said absentmindedly, slipping out of her heels. It would be better to be barefoot than break an ankle by running in heels.

"And who are you to know this? I don't recognize you, but you were at the party."

"Oh, Pete," Rose laughed. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. My name is Rose, though."

"Rose!"

"Mickey!" Rose called to the dark skinned boy, who came running up with two other boys, one who looked identical to Mickey. His parallel universe counterpart, Rose concluded.

The clanking of metal alerted them to the presence of the cybermen, and all five people froze. Not-Mickey and the other boy tried to shoot the cybermen, but their guns proved ineffective as the cybermen surrounded the group.

Rose stepped forward, trying to project some of the confidence the Doctor had always seemed to have.

"Alright, I surrender. Take me away for upgrading."

"You are rogue elements. You are to perish under maximum deletion."

Well, that couldn't be good.

Gold descended over Rose's eyes, and she thrust out her hand, tendrils of energy shooting out from her hand, the cybermen disintegrating at the touch of the energy, turning into a pile of golden dust, which blew away in the breeze. Rose dimly felt the approval of the Tardis, stemming from the crystal securely tucked inside her pocket.

A van rolled up on the driveway, distracting the others, who had been staring wide-eyed, and with no little amount of suspicion, at Rose.

"Get in!" The woman at the wheel called to the group.

Rose followed Mickey, not-Mickey, and the other boy, Pete hesitating for a moment. "Jackie!" He protested.

"Jackie's dead. And you will be too if you don't come on!" Rose told him forcefully.

Safe in the van, Rose pulls out the Tardis crystal, examining it with a thoughtful eye. "Should be ready in a couple of hours," Rose told Mickey, who was staring at her.

Rose returned the crystal to her pocket, patting it once before lowering her hand, the weight of the stares of the four male occupants in the van finally settling on her.

"What?"

"How did you do that?" Mickey exclaimed.

"Do what?" Rose asked, before remembering that she was the only one aware of her new powers. "Oh, the energy. It wasn't me, it was the Tardis channeling her power through me," Rose lied. It had most certainly been her, but she had been wielding the power of a Tardis. Not that was hard anymore, considering she was mostly Tardis.

The other boy from this universe, Jake, as he introduced himself to Rose and Pete, stared distrustfully at the head of Vitex. "Why should we trust him? He's all buddy-buddy with Lumic!"

"Only for information!" Pete protested, before rattling off information about the transmissions of Gemini, who, as it turned out, was in fact Pete Tyler. "I thought I was getting through to Secret Service. But what do I get instead? Scooby Do and his gang!"

Mickey then proudly proclaimed that Rickey, his counterpart of this universe, was London's Most Wanted. And he was, but only for parking tickets. Upon learning this, Mickey seemed to deflate.

"What are they all doing?" Mickey asked upon seeing the people marching through the streets.

"It's the earpods," Rose answered grimly. "They're controlling everyone."

"Lumic," Pete growled.

"Could we just remove the earpods?" Rickey asked.

Rose shook her head, already knowing the answer. "Bad idea. The brain wouldn't be able to handle it."

Rickey sighed in defeat.

"So what do we do?" Jake asked, his tone challenging.

"Lumic's base is at Battersea," Pete interjected.

"So we split up and get out of the city," Rose decided. "Mickey, Rickey, Jake-"

"He's not going anywhere I can't see him," Jake said, glaring at Pete.

Rose sighed. "Alright, Mickey, Rickey, you two go together. Me, Mrs. Moore, Pete, and Jake will go together."

The gathered group mumbled agreements, some more reluctantly than others, and got out of the van, heading in separate directions.

Rose cursed as cybermen spotted her group. "Run!" She shouted, wishing the Doctor was there to hold her hand as they ran.

They rounded a corner, and Rose's sonic screwdriver appeared in her hand, and she pointed it at the cybermen, the end glowing blue as she activated the tool, sending the cybermen into confusion.

"Come on," she muttered, motioning the others to follow her away from the cybermen.

"They're everywhere!" Jake exclaimed disbelievingly as the four stopped to take a breath under the bridge. Mickey ran up to them, and Rose knew it was her friend, not Rickey, by the energy that surrounded him.

"Rickey!" Jake said. "You are Rickey, right?"

Mickey stared at the ground, and Jake realized what happened.

"No!" He snarled. "You should be dead instead. You don't belong here!"

As Jake continued to hurl abuse at Mickey, Rose spoke up, cutting the angry boy off. "Enough! You can mourn your friend later. We have more important things for now."

At the top of the hill, the five stared down at Lumic's base at Battersea.

"I can infiltrate the base using these," Pete said, holding out two pairs of disabled earpods.

"There's an old set of cooling tunnels underneath the building," Mrs. Moore spoke up. "You could go through those."

"Or we could take out the transmitter and stop people from walking to their deaths," Rose said, before taking out her sonic screwdriver, and pointing it at the base. "Which is in the zeppelin," she concluded. "Jake, you and Mickey do that. Pete, you cannot show any emotions, under any circumstances. None at all. Mrs. Moore, you and I will go through the tunnels."

Jake made a noise of disgust at the plan, but said nothing, which Rose took as agreement to let Mickey come with him.

Rose and Mrs. Moore descended into the cooling tunnels, creeping past hundreds of slumbering cybermen, careful not to trip any alarms.

"I used to work for Cybus Industries, for Lumic. But then I read something on the mainframe that I wasn't supposed to see, and I've been on the run ever since. Met up with Rickey and Jake eventually, helped them out the best I could." Mrs. Moore laughed bitterly. "My name isn't even Mrs. Moore. It's Angela, Angela Pricer. But you can't tell anyone that. My family, my husband and children, they think I'm dead."

"I'm sorry," Rose said softly.

Just then, the inactive cybermen came to life, and Rose and Mrs. Moore began to run, escaping through a hatch just in time. Rose pointed her sonic at it, sealing it shut, before heaving a sigh of relief.

A cyberman clanked towards Rose and Mrs. Moore, Angela, whatever she wanted to go by, and the older woman quickly downed the cyberman with an EMP bomb.

Rose carefully approached the fallen cyberman, opening its chest cavity with the sonic screwdriver, revealing, much to the disgust of the two women, bits of a nervous system, and an emotional inhibitor.

"They'd go insane if they knew what they had become," Rose explained sadly.

"My name was Sally Phelan," the voice of the cyberman rasped, but there was something in it that there hadn't been before, and that was emotion, and Rose smiled, just a bit. "I was going to be married."

"I'm so sorry," Rose said softly, before pointing the sonic screwdriver at the cyberman, Sally, and sending the once woman into an everlasting sleep.

And then, it hit her. "The cybermen would go insane if they knew what had happened to them," Rose repeated herself slowly. "If we could deactivate the inhibitor, the shock would probably kill them."

Sensing Rose's hesitation, Angela put a hand on the Tardis-girl's shoulder. "We have to, to stop them from killing anyone else."

Before they had a chance to react, a cyberman appeared behind Angela, sending a burst of electricity through the woman's body, killing her.

"You are not like them," the cyberman stated, examining Rose. "You are an unknown upgrade. You will be taken to central command to be studied further."

Rose had bad feeling about this.

Pete was dragged next to Rose, and the man told Rose the news she hadn't wanted to hear, but needed to all the same. "Jackie's dead."

"Where's Lumic?" Rose asked, trying not to show how badly the news was affecting her.

A passing cyberman answered that question. "Lumic is superior. Lumic is Cyber-Controller."

A wall slid back, revealing a cyberman with glowing eyes, seated on a mechanical throne.

"This is the Age of Steel," the once-Lumic announced triumphantly. "And I have brought it forth."

"By killing innocent people!" Rose protested. "All those people, all their emotions, their imagination, their creativity, it's gone now. And it's what makes being human worth it!"

The sound of screaming came from below, and Rose smiled, knowing Mickey and Jake had succeeded in disabling the earpods.

The Cyebr-Controller let out a mechanical snarl. "The conversions can take place by force, if necessary," he told Rose, who scowled.

"You may have an army, but you've forgotten about the ordinary people. Even an idiot can save the world."

Oh, Mickey, please figure it out! Rose screamed internally as she continued to drop hints about the inhibitor code.

As if he had heard her, Rose's phone buzzed, and she plugged it into the console, smiling in grim satisfaction as cybermen began to scream in horror, all their emotions returning to them, and realizing what they had become.

"I'm so sorry," Rose murmured, wishing an apology could make up for all the pain these poor people had suffered.

"We have to get out of here!" Rose called to Pete.

"There's no way out!" Pete returned.

Rose's phone began ringing, and she held it up to ear, nearly crying with relief at the sound of Mickey's familiar voice.

"Get to the roof!" Mickey instructed.

Rose relayed Mickey's instructions to Pete, and the two began dodging panicking, collapsed, and even some exploding cybermen in the mad dash for the roof.

A yell of rage sounded behind them. The Cyber-Controller had stood from his metal throne, and was following Rose and Pete through the exploding factory.

Up on the roof, Rose and Pete began climbing the ladder up to the zeppelin, only for the ladder to be jerked by some great weight. The Cyber-Controller.

Rose, from her place below Pete, had the perfect opportunity. Clinging to the ladder with one hand, her sonic screwdriver appeared in the other, and she pointed it at the ladder, severing the ropes, sending the Cyber-Controller plummeting into the flaming factory.

Rose placed the Tardis crystal back in its proper spot, and the Tardis came to life once more, humming comfortingly to Rose, who had missed her sister dearly.

Rose stood, approaching Mickey, who had lingered outside with Pete and Jake.

"You don't have to say it," she said softly. "I already know."

"Rose, I…" Mickey trailed off.

"I'll be okay," Rose promised. "I'll have the Tardis. She'll take care of me."

Mickey nodded reluctantly as Rose turned to Pete. "I, I'm your daughter." Pete took a step back at Rose's bombshell, but Rose wasn;t done yet. "I'm from a parallel universe where you died when I was little."

Pete looked away from Rose. "I have to go tell the authorities about Lumic," he mumbled, before fleeing, and Rose tried to not feel too saddened by that. He wasn't her father, not really.

Rose looked at Jake. "Her name was Angela Pricer. That was Mrs. Moore's real name. She has a family out there somewhere. Take care of them, and let them know what happened to her."

Jake nodded seriously. "I will."

Rose handed Mickey her phone, before hugging him. "Get the code out there, Mickey. And don't forget about me."

Mickey shook his head. "You don't have to go, Rose."

"Oh, Mickey," Rose sighed. "I haven't treated you well at all, and I wish I could give you this. But there are things left for me to do, and someone has to keep the Tardis company. But you take care of yourself, okay?"

Mickey nodded, stepping out of Rose's embrace. "Bye, Rose."

The doors of the Tardis closed, and Rose sat down heavily in the console seat, her head in her hands.

"_Sister?" _The Tardis asked.

Rose stood, squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath. "Let's go home. We have lots to do."

**Alright, my dear readers. Chapter three is done! So just out of curiosity, does anyone think Juno would be a good name for the Tardis? I'm sort of going with the Roman theme with the new name Rose will eventually take, but if no one likes it, then I'll scrap that idea. **


	4. Chapter 4

The Tardis hummed in contentment as her sister pursued the library, soaking up the new knowledge that her improved mind allowed her to absorb faster than a mere human.

"Sister?" Rose said aloud. "Do you have a name?"

The Tardis's humming paused. _"No one has asked my name before," _she said sorrowfully. _"Not even my thief."_

"The Doctor?" Rose asked, her heart clenching at his name.

"_The Doctor calls me Sexy, but that is not my name. I was never given one. I was always just the Tardis."_

"Would you like to have a name?"

If the Tardis had a face, Rose was certain she would be smiling. _"I like Juno,"_ the newly christened Tardis announced after a moment.

Rose smiled. The name seemed to suit her sister. "Well, Juno, where do we go from here? Shall we go get the Doctor?"

"_He left us,"_ the Tardis grumbled, her sorrow clear.

"He left you," Rose said. "But he has Reinette to replace me."

"_He'll send you away!" _The Tardis protested. _"He'll destroy me for what I did to you!"_

"I won't let him. You're my sister, and I'm leaving you. Even if that means putting up with Reinette and the Doctor together." Sensing the Tardis still wasn't sure, Rose continued. "Please, sister. We can't leave him there. He needs you."

The Tardis made a noise of reluctant agreement, and Rose placed her hands on the console, sending golden energy through it, and the Tardis began to fly through time and space, heading for 18th century France.

Rose glanced at the screen. "Juno," she said slowly. "This isn't France."

The Tardis's lights flickered, and Rose knew what the problem was. The Tardis felt betrayed by the Doctor, because, before Reinette, there was never any question that the Doctor would come back. But this time, he had known he would get stuck. He had known he wouldn't be coming back to his ever faithful Tardis. And Juno couldn't accept that.

"I miss him," Rose said, sitting down at the console seat, images of a Doctor with big ears and a liking of the word 'fantastic!' flashing through her mind.

"_He wouldn't have left us," _Juno agreed. _"He would have stayed." _

"I wish I could see him, one last time," Rose whispered.

"_You could, if you wanted to. You could remove his memories of the encounter, with his permission, you have the knowledge. Even if nothing changes, at least you'll have told him."_

"Let's go."

Rose inputted the coordinates Juno had planted in her mind, before sending the Tardis hurtling through the Time Vortex.

Rose paused at the doors. Outside of the Tardis, her first Doctor was somewhere out there. He was already traveling with her, Rose knew, so he wouldn't be too alarmed by the appearance of a blond girl who knew him. He'd probably still be alarmed, but hopefully he would trust Rose. He had to, because Rose didn't know who else to turn to.

Rose stepped out of the Tardis, surprised to find herself around the corner from Powell Estates. Knowing where the Doctor's Tardis would be located, Rose made for the other Tardis, slipping through its doors, correctly guessing that her past self would be with her mum.

"Doctor?" Rose said softly, the sight of him tinkering with the Tardis console bringing tears to her gold eyes.

"Rose! Are you ready to-" the Doctor trailed off upon seeing Rose, this new Rose, with her golden eyes and different clothing, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Rose?"

"Hello, Doctor," Rose said hoarsely, and the Doctor seemed to understand as a tear dripped down her face.

"You're from my future," he guessed, Rose nodding. "And I must have done something terrible for you to risk the timelines like this."

Rose sighed. "I'll have to remove your memories of this encounter, you know that, right? You don't remember in the future."

"You can do that?" The Doctor seemed shocked, and rightfully so. Rose was human in his time, and had yet to become the Bad Wolf.

"I've changed, Doctor. Just as you will."

"Do I regenerate?" He asked.

"Yes. He's different, but he's still you. Or I thought he was. But you would never have done this to me."

The Doctor finally set aside his tinkering toys, and approached Rose, wrapping his strong arms around her. "What did he do, Rose?"

"He left us! Me and the Tardis. He left us for someone better! And now we're all alone! He told me I was different after meeting Sarah Jane, but he lied to me!"

"Oh, Rose," the Doctor said, clutching her tighter against him. "I'm so sorry."

Rose sighed. "It's not your fault. You called Reinette the most accomplished woman on earth. What's a shop girl compared to that?"

"Rose Tyler," the Doctor said forcefully. "You are the most fantastic woman in all of time and space. Don't you ever forget that."

Rose managed a watery smile, before backing out of the Doctor's arms. "I have to go soon, the Tardis is waiting for me. But I need to remove your memories of this encounter. Do you trust me?"

"Always," the Doctor said as Rose entered his mind, carefully making it so that once she disappeared from sight, the Doctor would have no memories of this event, unless Rose decided to give them back to him in the future.

"Goodbye, Doctor," Rose said, standing on her tiptoes to brush her lips against his cheek.

And then, much to the surprise of the Doctor, Rose disappeared in a wisp of gold light.

The Doctor shook his head, his mind suddenly seeming rather fuzzy. The Tardis doors opened, and Rose entered the console room, long blond hair rippling down her back. "What?" She asked, noticing the Doctor staring at her oddly, and with a little sorrow.

"Nothing." The Doctor said. "Now, where to next?"

And Rose just smiled, unknowing that the wonderful man before her, showing her all of time and space, would be the same man to break her heart more than once. But that was the future, and all that mattered to her was the now.

**I really wanted to have some 9/Rose interaction, and so this chapter was born. But I couldn't have the Doctor remembering, or else everything would change. Or would it? Who knows, I certainly don't.**

**Like it? Love it? Despise it? I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**Kshadow**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I have decided to skip directly to Army of Ghosts, due to the fact that the episodes between Age of Steel and Army of Ghosts are not as relevant to the plot considering the Doctor is gone for now. Feel free to imagine how they happened, but keep in mind that nothing major happened. The only real difference is that Rose was alone.**

**So, without further ado, I present to you the next chapter!**

The Tardis landed at Powell Estates, and it was only moments later when a hard knocking sounded against the door. Rose and the Tardis exchanged the mental equivalent of exasperated glances, Rose worried how her mother would react when she realized the Doctor was no longer with her. If only she had realized that was the least of her worries.

"Mum!" Rose exclaimed as she exited the Tardis, Juno humming worriedly in her mind. "I missed you."

And she had. As overbearing as her mum could be, Jackie Tyler was still exactly that, Rose's mum, and the Tardis-girl loved her mother to death.

"Rose, I've got a surprise for you!" Jackie practically squealed. "Your Grandad Prentice is coming for a visit."

Rose's eyes widened. "Mum, Grandad has been dead for 10 years," she said slowly, but Jackie paid her no mind.

"Where's the Doctor?" She asked trying to peer through the closed Tardis doors.

"He's busy," Rose said, the lie rolling easily off her tongue. "He'll be out later."

Rose followed Jackie into their flat, and into the kitchen, where Jackie began bustling around, putting on the kettle for tea. "He'll be here any minute now!" Jackie was saying as Rose leaned against the counter, watching her mother with an expression of clear concern.

Rose froze as a blurry, ghostlike figure appeared in the small kitchen, and Jackie greeted it with familiarity. "Look at Rose!" She said. "Look how much she's grown."

"This isn't right," Rose muttered as she fled the house, her Tardis senses tingling. Something was terribly wrong, and these ghostlike figures where the source of it.

Outside, more blurry figures wandered the streets, and Rose felt a sickening feeling in her gut, which vanished when the 'ghosts' did.

Jackie appeared behind Rose, chattering away excitedly. "They midday shift only lasts a couple of minutes," she told Rose, who was pale, something Jackie finally noticed. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Rose made her way to the Tardis, Juno opening her doors for her sister as Rose approached. "When's the next shift?" Rose asked, interrupting Jackie.

"This afternoon," Jackie said. "Why?"

"Tell me about the ghosts," Rose prompted.

"Started about two months ago," Jackie said, shrugging. "People were scared at first, but eventually we realized it was our loved ones, they were returning to us from the grave. Dad even smells like the cigarettes he used to smoke," Jackie informed Rose, the fondness in her voice clear to hear.

"I didn't smell anything," Rose told her mother.

"You have to try," Jackie pressed on.

"_They're using peoples' beliefs to force themselves into this world," _Juno said in Rose's mind.

Forgetting that her mum was aboard the Tardis, Rose began to pilot her sister, sending them forward in time to the next shift.

Rose brought her quickly assembled triangulation device, which should tell her where the ghosts were coming from.

"You've changed, Rose," Jackie whispered sadly from the Tardis.

Rose froze, turning to face her mum. "Mum, I,"

"Where's the Doctor, Rose? He's not here, is he?"

Rose bit her lip. "He's gone, and I can't get to him. It's just me and Juno, the Tardis, now."

Jackie shook her head. "Leave the Tardis, Rose. Come home!" She begged her daughter. "You've changed, Rose. And one day, you'll come home, and I won't even recognize my own daughter. You're turning into something more like him, something not human."

Rose smiled, and Jackie finally noticed the golden eyes of her only child. "I've already changed, mum. There's no going back for me. The Tardis is home to me now, and I can't change that. Now, I have some work to do."

Rose quickly arranged her device outside, a ghost appearing inside of it. Rose put on the 3-D glasses that Juno had insisted upon, apparently knowing something Rose didn't, and gasped, swiveling her head to look at her mum. No, Jackie didn't have it. But Rose did, the Tardis-girl realized, looking down at her own hand.

"No, no, no!" Rose raced into the Tardis, swinging the monitor around to face her as she piloted the Tardis to the signal's location, forgetting her mum was aboard the Tardis.

Rose stepped out of the Tardis once it rematerialized, prepared for the worst, only to be confronted with a group of curious people.

The leader, a blond woman, stepped forward. "You're not the Doctor," she said suspiciously.

"No, I am not," Rose agreed.

"You're Rose Tyler. Where's the Doctor?" The woman asked.

"Away. He let me borrow the Tardis while he was otherwise occupied with other matters," Rose said. Which technically it was true, except for the Doctor giving Rose permission to borrow the Tardis. But he was occupied with other matters, namely Reinette.

The woman glanced at Rose suspiciously, before smiling. "Well, you'll do, I suppose. Ladies and gentlemen, this is Rose Tyler, one of the people responsible for the founding of Torchwood."

The whole group of people burst into applause, and Rose heaved a sigh. "What's with the ghosts? And who are you?"

"Yvonne Hartman," the blond woman said. "And it'd be better to show you than to tell you."

"This is Torchwood," Yvonne explained, leading Rose through the facility. "To the public, we're part of Canary Wharf. Officially, though, we deal with alien material. If it's alien, it's ours," Yvonne laughed. "Which includes your ship."

Rose's eyes narrowed as the Tardis was carted across the facility, but a comforting hum from Juno soothed most of her worry. Rose knew her sister was more than capable of getting herself out of trouble, and Torchwood simply didn't possess the equipment needed to break into the Tardis, or even scratch the blue paint.

Paying no mind to their armed escort, Yvonne led Rose into a room where a large sphere floated in the air.

"Do you know what this is?" Yvonne asked.

Rose whipped out her 3-D glasses, examining the orb closely. "It's a void ship," she concluded. "Came from the Void, the space between universes. You'd know it better as Hell."

"The sphere came through the breach first, and the ghosts followed," Yvonne explained. "How do we open it?"

"You don't," Rose said darkly. "You need to send it back to where it came from."

"_Sister," _Juno's voice sounded in Rose's head.

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm keeping your mother inside of me until you tell me otherwise," _Juno informed Rose before falling silent.

"Come, Miss Tyler, and I can show you the breach."

In a large white room, people sat at desks, typing away at computers.

"By firing particle engines at it, the breach opens, and the ghosts come through." Yvonne smiled frostily at Rose.

"You're just making the breach bigger!" Rose protested. "It's like a piece of glass, and too many ghosts walking on it, and it will shatter, and this world will be destroyed! You need to stop the next shift!"

Yvonne shook her head. "No. Begin the countdown," she instructed, her lackeys rushing to obey orders.

Pulling out her 3-D glasses once more, Rose sat down, startling Yvonne.

"Fine then," the Tardis-girl said. "Let's watch what happens."

Yvonne chewed her lip thoughtfully for a moment, before calling out another order. "Halt the countdown!" She said, before turning to Rose. "Perhaps a bit more information would be acceptable. We need the Doctor, and his expertise. Where can we find him?"

"He's visiting a friend in 18th century France," Rose said. "He allowed me to take the Tardis to visit home, with instructions to come pick him up soon."

Yvonne nodded absentmindedly. "Very well," she said, before noticing something happening that shouldn't be. "What? No! I said cancel the countdown!"

Then Rose noticed it. The three scientists each wearing two very familiar earpods.

Rose pulled out her sonic screwdriver, using it to cancel the signal, sending all three people slumping to their desks.

"You killed them!" Yvonne snapped at Rose.

Rose stepped over to the dark skinned woman, tugging one of her earpods off, revealing that it had been connected to her brain, much to the disgust of Yvonne.

"Oh, Adeola," Yvonne said, mustering up a bit of sadness.

"I can trace the signal," Rose said, scanning her surroundings with the sonic screwdriver.

"Miss Tyler, we need the Doctor!" Yvonne protested.

Rose snapped. "The Doctor is gone! Are you satisfied now?"

Giving the Torchwood official no chance to respond, Rose began following the signal, giving Yvonne no choice but to follow her to a restricted area.

"This area has been under construction," Yvonne explained.

"We'll need to investigate it," Rose said, ignoring the broadcast that ghost shift was at 90 percent.

Rose and Yvonne slipped past the plastic curtains, only to be confronted by a rather familiar enemy.

"Cybermen," Rose mumbled as what she assumed to be an advanced guard surrounded her and Yvonne, marching them back to the breach room. "I should have known."

"You will be silent," the leader of the cybermen ordered.

"There's just one thing I don't understand," Rose said, ignoring the orders. "You couldn't have built the Void Ship!"

"We did not build the sphere," the cyber-leader explained. "It broke the walls between universes, and we followed it."

As if on cue, Rose's new mobile rang, and the Cyber-Leader ordered her to answer.

"Hello?" Rose asked.

"Rose!"

"Mickey?" Rose exclaimed.

"I'm here, at Torchwood, down with the sphere. It just opened, and some, they look like pepper pots, emerged. You have to help!"

The phone slipped from Rose's grasp, clattering to the floor, and Rose now knew who the Void Ship belonged to.

The Daleks were here, and they were prepared to begin, in what was surely their own words, extermination.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose Tyler was scared, and it showed. Not only where there cybermen here, there were Daleks as well.

"We demand to speak to your world's leader!" The Cyber-Leader announced mechanically.

Yvonne shook her head. "We don't have a world leader!" Yvonne protested.

"You do now," the Cyber-Leader said, before all the screens in the building flickered on, broadcasting a message from the cybermen, promising to be upgraded. "Why are they not surrendering?" The cyber-Leader asked, seemingl surprised, despite the lack of emotion in its voice. "Resistance is futile."

"You've got their kids, you're in their homes, of course they're going to fight back!" Rose snapped at the Cyber-Leader, who paid her no mind.

"There are other life forms in the building!" It announced. "Unit Ten-Six-Five, Ten-Six-Six, go investigate."

On the screen, Rose watched the cybermen sent to investigate meet a black Dalek, the metal men immediately beginning to interrogate the Dalek.

"Identify yourself," one of the cybermen ordered.

"Daleks do not take orders," the Dalek answered, and Rose resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The Dalek had just answered the cyberman's question while trying to defy it.

The two species began to exchange increasingly bad insults, until, finally, the cybermen gained the sense to offer the Daleks and alliance, and Rose froze. Humans against the combined forces of cybermen and Daleks, well, Rose didn't hold any illusions about who would come out on top.

"No!" The Dalek decided, causing the two Cybermen to open fire, with no success. As the Dalek began firing as well, easily destroying the two Cybermen, the Cyber-Leader spoke through the screen. "You have declared war against the Cybermen."

If the Dalek could have snorted, Rose was sure it would have. "This is not war. This is pest control," it announced, before spotting Rose. "You are an enemy."

One of the other Daleks on the screen, a gold Dalek, spoke as Mickey appeared on the screen. "The human boy's heart rate has increased."

"Leave him alone!" Rose shouted. "I'm Rose Tyler, and I have met your emperor."

All four Daleks on the various screens paused, before swiveling so that their eyestalks stared at Rose's figure on the screen.

"You have met the emperor?"

"Met him, and killed him," Rose told the Daleks. "Destroyed all the Daleks that day."

"You lie!" The gold Dalek protested.

"Nope," Rose said, popping the p. "Took the Time Vortex in my head and destroyed them. Now, goodbye." Rose pulled out her sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the screen, causing all the monitors to switch off, before stowing the screwdriver in her pocket.

"Take her for upgrading," the Cyber-Leader said, staring at Yvonne. Once the Torchwood official was gone, the Cyber-Leader turned to Rose. "Your emotions make you weak."

"I don't know," Rose replied. "Sure, they hurt sometimes. But that's life. I rather like feeling, it makes me want to keep living."

A group of gun wielding people burst into the room, and Rose was rather surprised to see Jake Simmonds at their head, especially since he was from the parallel universe. But then again, Rose had left Mickey in the parallel universe, and he was here. And the Cybermen were here. Perhaps the breach had allowed for travel between universes.

"Jake?" Rose asked once all the Cybermen had been destroyed.

"Hello, Rose."

"How are you here?"

Jake showed Rose the large yellow button hanging around his neck. "Dimension cannon. Once the Cybermen started coming through, our version of Torchwood made these, allowing us to follow them."

A voice interrupted them, only audible to Rose. _"Sister, your mother wants to be let out. And I am rather tired of her banging on my doors."_

Rose sighed, before making a decision that felt so wrong, but one she was so happy to make at the same time. _"Let her out," _Rose instructed, picking her phone up off the floor, before dialing her mum's mobile.

"Rose!" Jackie's voice sounded shrilly in Rose's ear. "What's going on?"

"Mum, I need you to get up here, without being seen. Something really bad is going on, and you can't be caught." Rose began guiding her mother through the halls of Torchwood.

"Jake, we need to go talk to Mickey," Rose instructed, before taking off, the boy following her as she leapt down the stairs, finally reaching the room with the Void Ship, and the Daleks.

"Stay here," Rose instructed Jake and his team, before entering the room.

"You are Rose Tyler, companion of the Doctor," the gold Dalek said. "Now, behold the Genesis Ark!"

And that was when Rose realized that the Void Ship hadn't held just Daleks, but something else as well.

"We require the touch of a time-traveller!" A black Dalek said. "You will obey."

"Why would you build something you can't even open?" Rose asked curiously. If Daleks couldn't touch, why would they build something that required exactly that to open?

"We did not build the Arc," the gold Dalek explained. "It is the last remnant of Gallifrey. It is Time Lord technology."

"What kind of Time Lord technology?"

Rose sent a questioning thought to Juno, but the Tardis didn't seem to know any more than Rose, though both Tardises shared the same sinking feeling.

"Dalek Sec," one of the black Daleks said, only for Rose to interrupt.

"Wait, you have names?" Rose said, before gasping. "Which makes you the Cult of Skaro."

"The Cult of Skaro?" Mickey asked.

"They were a secret group above even the emperor. They were to think, imagine as their enemies did, and even took names. I didn't think they actually existed."

"How do you have this knowledge?" One of the Daleks asked.

"I am the Bad Wolf," Rose stated, her golden eyes flashing dangerously, the Daleks sliding back just a bit as they felt the pure power radiating off the supposedly human girl. "I create myself." Rose smiled, and Mickey watched her cautiously. "Now," she said, pulling out her sonic screwdriver. "A sonic screwdriver might now be much of a weapon, but it does open doors."

And here was Rose's master plan. On the way to this room, she had modified Jake and the parallel Torchwood teams's guns, allowing them to harm the Daleks. She had done the same with the Cybermen's weapons, who had reluctantly allied themselves with the humans against their common enemy consisting of four very dangerous Daleks.

Jake's team and their allies burst into the room, open firing at the Daleks, who scattered.

As they fled, Rose noticed Mickey trip, his hand falling upon the Genesis Ark, but Rose couldn't worry about that now.

"I'm sorry, Rose, I didn't mean to touch it!" Mickey shouted at her.

"Don't worry! They'd have burned up the sun to open it if you hadn't!" Rose called back.

"Rose!"

"Pete?"

Rose smiled at her not-father, surprised at his appearance here.

"We need you to close the breach. It's harming our world. You can be safe there."

"Pete?"

It was Jackie Tyler who called his name this time, and Pete turned disbelievingly towards the woman.

"Jackie?"

Rose quickly explained that they were from parallel worlds, where they lived while their spouse had died. After a brief conversation where Pete tried to rationalize that Jackie wasn't his wife, the two ended up running towards each other, and Rose smiled. Her mum would be happy while she was gone, Rose was certain of it.

"Right!" Rose said, clapping her hands together, sorry to interrupt the moment, but a plan was slowly forming between her and Juno's minds, a crazy, foolish plan, but it was their only chance.

The group followed Rose into the room filled with alien objects Torchwood had taken into their possession, including the Tardis, but her sister wasn't Rose's goal at the moment. Grabbing two magna-clamps that Yvonne had shown her when she had first arrived.

Rose halted at the sight of something terrible. There, floating in the air, was the Cult of Skaro and the Genesis Ark, which was no longer closed. It was open, more and more Daleks, thousands, millions, of them flying out of the Ark, and Rose realized what the Time Lord technology had been. "It was bigger on the inside," she whispered in horror.

"How many Daleks do you think are in there?" Mickey asked Rose. "And why did the Time Lords have them?"

"Millions," Rose said. "It was a prison ship. And now it's open. But I have an idea."

"You can't save this world, Rose!" Pete protested, staring at the girl as though she was mad. "Come to my universe, you and Jackie."

Rose glared at the man. "There are six billion people on this planet, and I will not abandon them."

Outside of Torchwood, Rose knew the Daleks and Cybermen were battling, humans getting caught in the middle, but she had a solution to that. Back in the breach room, Rose slipped on her 3-D glasses once more, smirking at Mickey, Pete, and Jackie, the rest of the group having returned to the other universe.

"Is now really the time for those, Rose?" Jackie asked exasperatedly.

"Yes!" Rose exclaimed, before handing them to Mickey. "Look at me, then look at Mum."

Mickey glanced between the two Tyler women, before realizing what was different.

"It's like background radiation, from the Void. The three of us," Rose gestured to Pete, Mickey, and herself. "Have been through the Void, but Mum hasn't. The Cybermen and the Daleks have been in the Void for quite some time. All I have to do is open the breach, and they'll be sucked in."

"But you'll be sucked in too!" Pete said.

"I've got these," Rose pointed to her magna-clamps. I'll hold onto one long enough, and eventually the breach will crumple in on itself."

"No!" Jackie said. "It's too dangerous."

"I have to, Mum. Some things are worth the risk."

"What about the Doctor? He's gone now, he gone and left you! You don't have to do this, Rose!"

Rose glanced at Pete, and he slipped a dimension cannon over Jackie's neck, before he, Mickey, and Jackie all flashed away.

Rose began making preparations, when Jackie Tyler reappeared.

"Mum, I told you to go!" Rose said.

"I'm not leaving my only daughter, Pete be damned. How can I help?"

"I've got mostly everything set up," Rose said. "We'll just need to pull those levers, and run to the clamps and hold on."

Rose clung to her clamp, her heart stopping when the lever on the other side began to shift, the systems proclaiming themselves to be offline.

"Mum!" Rose screamed as Jackie let go of her clamp, catching the lever and pulling it back to on, her fingers slipping onto the lever, nothing to hold onto, before, eventually, her grip slipped, and she flew towards the Void.

Just when Rose thought she was going to lose her Mum to the Void, a miracle appeared in the form of Pete Tyler, who caught Jackie, glancing at Rose, before the Tyler couple disappeared back to the other universe.

Rose clung to the clamp, her eyes clenched shut, not letting go even when the breach sealed itself, all the Daleks and Cybermen gone from this earth.

Eventually, Rose found it within herself to let go, and stumbled over to the wall where the breach had been, laying a hand on the wall.

"Mum…" she whispered, before turning her back, and returning to the Tardis.

"_Oh, sister," _the Tardis said as Rose slumped down in the console seat after sending them to float in the Time Vortex.

"They're gone, Juno," Rose mumbled through her hands. "They're all gone."

"_You can still say goodbye to your family. My scanners are picking up one last gap, enough to send a message to your mother."_

"Where are you?" Jackie Tyler asked Rose as her daughter appeared on the shore.

"In the Tardis. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye," Rose answered. "Where all officially dead, even me, back here. All our names are on the list of the dead."

"Will we ever see you again?" Jackie asked her daughter.

Rose shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said.

"There's four of us now, me, Pete, Mickey, and the baby," Jackie told her daughter tearfully.

"You're pregnant?" Rose asked.

"Three months," Jackie answered.

Rose swallowed back her tears. "Where did the breach come out?"

"Dårlig Ulv Stranden."

"Dalek?" Rose asked in alarm.

"Dårlig," Jackie stressed. "It means Bad Wolf Bay."

Rose smiled sadly. "Mum, I…"

"No!" Rose said as her mother's image faded, and she returned to the Tardis.

"What?"

Rose turned, surprised to see someone else on the Tardis, a ginger woman in a wedding gown.

"What?"

The blond asked.

"What?" Ginger repeated.

Rose sighed. She had a feeling it was going to be a while before she could rest and mourn, a sentiment Juno seemed to share.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose sunk down into the cushions of a comfy couch located in the library, pulling her legs up to her chest, head resting on her knees as she sighed.

Donna and the Racnoss had taken a lot out of her, and, to be honest, the encounter had terrified her. She had stood there, prepared to die, not even sparing a thought to her sister.

Juno hummed sorrowfully in Rose's mind, trying to soothe her humanoid sister, and Rose relished the mental touch.

"I'm dead," Rose stated. "And Rose Tyler is a hero." That much was true. Her name was plastered across newspapers, all over the telly, all for her deeds at Canary Wharf. But she was listed among the dead, and no one knew otherwise, except for Donna, but Rose had a feeling the sassy woman wouldn't be telling anyone.

"_A new name?" _The Tardis suggested cautiously.

Rose pursed her lips. "That would work," she agreed. "I already have a new look, a new name would work well." And she already had a last name picked out. The psychic paper had given her the idea when she was at parallel Jackie's birthday party. Wolfe. It would suit her.

"_You could be Lupa," _the Tardis suggested.

"Roman she-wolf, mother of Remus and Romulus. Lupa Wolfe." Rose smiled. "Well, we have a common theme. What about a middle name?"

"_You could use some variation of Rose, in case the Doctor needs to find you," _Juno said.

"Lupa Rosaline Wolfe," Rose said. "How does that sound?"

"_Wonderful," _Juno agreed cheerfully.

Rose, no, she wasn't Rose anymore. She was Lupa. Lupa Rosaline Wolfe.

"_You need to practice your Tardis abilities," _Juno told Lupa. _"We can start whenever you're ready."_

**I know it's short, but I needed to set up Rose's new identity before the next chapter in which Rose stars in. If things go the way I am currently planning them to, we should be seeing what's going on with the Doctor in the next chapter. But things might change between now and then. I'll update tomorrow at the earliest, and after this chapter gets three reviews. **


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor paced back and forth in front of a worried Reinette.

"Doctor?" Madame de Pompadour asked of her friend.

"I can't stay here, Reinette," the Doctor said, scowling. "I wasn't meant to stay in one place for too long."

"And there is your Rose," Reinette said, with none of her former jealousy. A year ago, when the Doctor first got trapped in France with her, Reinette had been full of jealousy over the girl who the Doctor spoke of so fondly, with such lovingness in his voice. Reinette had harbored hopes that she and the Doctor could perhaps become more than friends, but it had not taken her long to realize that the Time Lord's heart lie with another woman. Rose.

The Doctor sighed, sitting down on the sofa beside the French woman. "She isn't mine," he said sorrowfully. "I abandoned her."

"Do you regret saving me, Doctor?" Reinette asked softly, placing her hand over the Doctor's in a comforting gesture.

The Doctor shook his head. "Never," he said. "I just wish there had been another way."

"Tell me about her, your Rose," Reinette asked. In the beginning, Reinette had loathed hearing about the girl who had captured the Doctor's hearts, but now that she realized that she and the Doctor were not meant to be, she enjoyed hearing the happiness in the Time Lord's voice when he spoke of the blond girl Reinette had met briefly, and, if she were honest with herself, had been rather rude to.

The Doctor glanced at Reinette. "Haven't I told you everything yet?"

"That doesn't mean the tales aren't worth repeating," Reinette smiled.

"Did I ever tell you about the time she absorbed the Time Vortex to save me?" The Doctor asked.

Reinette had heard this story, many times in fact, but Doctor loved to tell it, and she would never tire of hearing it.

And though she would desperately miss her friend when he was gone from this time, she knew it was the will of the universe to lose him eventually. He had another purpose in this universe, the Doctor, and it wasn't at Reinette's side. It was at the girl of London's side. It was at Rose Tyler's side, and she would do whatever it took to return the Doctor to Rose's side.


	9. Chapter 9

Lupa laid on the thin hospital mattress, sighing inaudibly as overeager med students crowded around her bed.

She stared up at them, waiting for them to begin their diagnoses.

"Ms. Jones, impress me," the Doctor, Stoker, his name was, if Lupa was correct, ordered a dark skinned woman.

Jones placed her stethoscope on Lupa's chest, listening to the steady beating of Lupa's heart.

"Miss Wolfe, admitted last night due to severe stomach pains," Dr. Stoker announced.

"You're not pregnant?" Jones asked.

Lupa chuckled. "Definitely not," she answered.

Dr. Stoker sneered. "If you had read the patient's chart, Ms. Jones, you would have noticed that the patient's pregnancy test had come back negative."

Lupa scowled at the man. She understood that he was most likely annoyed at being surrounded by med students who made basic mistakes like not consulting a patient's chart first, but he didn't have to be rude about it!

Dr. Stoker went to pick up Lupa's chart, only to be shocked by the metal clipboard.

"That happened earlier to me," Jones said, causing the other students to chip in, offering their own tales of various shocks recently.

"Perhaps an effect of the coming thunderstorm," Dr Stoker said dismissively. "Can anyone tell me who discovered electricity?"

Lupa grinned. "Benjamin Franklin. Good bloke, old Ben. 'Course, my friend got electrocuted that same day," Lupa continued to prattle on, suppressing a grin as Dr. Stoker stared at her for a brief moment, before, in an undertone, recommending to a nurse that perhaps Lupa needed a recommendation to psychiatric. Oh, if only he knew that Lupa was very sane, well according to her. Some might think she was insane for running off with the Doctor, but when someone offers to show you all of Time and Space, what were you supposed to do?

As the group of medical personal moved on, Rose glanced out the window, noticing the plasma coils that had brought her to this hospital, forcing her to go undercover as a patient, a risky thing in itself, considering Lupa's current state as nonhuman.

And then Lupa noticed a rather odd thing. It was raining, which wasn't unheard of, but it was falling up. Lupa grinned. This was it.

Lupa slid out of the hospital bed, pulling on her clothes, rolling up the sleeves of her blazer.

"You can't open the windows!" A hysterical voice cried out. "We'll lose all the air!"

"The windows aren't airtight, Julia," the familiar voice of Ms. Jones sounded calmly as Lupa approached. "That would have already happened."

Lupa grinned. "Correct, Ms. Jones. So the question is, how are we breathing? Now, is there a balcony or patio nearby?"

Ms. Jones nodded. "Around the corner."

Lupa placed her hands on the shoulders of Julia, forcing the hysterical med student to meet her eyes.

"Julia, was it?" Lupa asked, getting a shaky nod in response. "You need to be brave. Everything will be okay, I'll make sure of it. But there will be others who don't know that, and they'll need your help. Can you help the others in the hospital?"

At Lupa's soothing tone, Julia calmed down, nodding once, before hurrying off, hopefully going to make herself useful.

"Well, Ms. Jones," Lupa smiled. "Would you care to accompany me outside?"

"Why, Miss Wolfe, it would be my pleasure," Jones replied, leading the Tardis-girl out to the patio.

"Are you scared?" Lupa asked the other woman as they leaned against the low wall enclosing the patio.

"No," Jones responded. "It's sort of beautiful, in a sad way."

"And a lot more peaceful than down there," Lupa replied. "So, Ms. Jones, all of this begs the question: how are we breathing?"

"It's Martha," Martha replied. "And I don't know. How are we breathing?"

Lupa grinned, as though she had been waiting for Martha to ask that very question. Picking a pebble out of a nearby planter, Lupa flung it away from the hospital, only for it bounce against an invisible wall.

"Force field?" Martha asked curiously, slightly surprised at Lupa's lack of surprise. The blond woman was acting as though she experienced occurrences like this daily, and being on the moon was not as awe-inspiring as it was to Martha.

"So, Martha Jones, tell me your thoughts."

"It's got to be alien," the med student said. "I had a cousin at Canary Wharf, and there was that spaceship Christmas before last."

Lupa smiled. "It is alien," she said, confirming Martha's thoughts. "Plasma coils around the hospital, and h2o scoop. But the question is, why?"

As if on cue, a large, cylindrical ship landed on the moon, squads of armored beings disembarked. Lupa cursed.

"What are they?" Martha asked, excitement bubbling up within her.

"Judoon," Lupa answered. "Intergalactic law enforcement. Basically, they're thugs."

"What are they doing here? Why bring us to the moon?"

"The moon is neutral territory. Earth is under the protection of the Shadow Proclamation, so they can't touch us there. Isolate us by bringing us to the moon," Lupa explained. "Martha, let's investigate, why don't we?"

Lupa and Martha watched the Judoon from the floor above, watching as one of the trainee doctors tried to speak for earth, only for the Judoon to shove him against the wall.

Martha tried to move, but Lupa grabbed her arm, holding her back. "Wait," the Tardis-girl hissed.

"Human," the Judoon announced, removing its helmet, revealing its rhino-like head, before marking a black X on the trainee's hand.

Lupa pulled Martha away, out of earshot of the Judoon, and the human girl began to shoot off questions. "What are they looking for?"

Lupa wrinkled her nose. "Something nonhuman, which isn't good for me."

"Why not?" At Lupa's disbelieving look, Martha shook her head. "No, no way. You have to be human. You look human."

Lupa grinned wolfishly. "You best believe I'm not human, Martha Jones. Now, the Judoon are looking for something that appears to be human, but isn't."

"Like you?" Lupa rolled her eyes. "Except not me."

At the woman's request, Martha led Lupa to a computer, where Lupa attempted to look up patients, cursing once more as she failed. "The Judoon are so very thick! They wiped the hard drive! Martha!"

"Yes?"

"Have there been any patients with unusual symptoms admitted recently?"

"I don't know, but Dr. Stoker would."

Lupa nodded. "Go find him. If the Judoon don't find what they're looking for, they'll decide we're all guilty and execute us all."

Martha hurried off as Lupa continued to work on the computer, thankfully for all of Juno's lessons in the technology, managing to pull up the backup software just as Martha burst into the room once more.

"I found the alien!" She exclaimed.

"Right! Let's go!" Lupa grabbed Martha's hand, pulling the girl alongside her through the hospital halls. "Oh! X-ray machine!" Lupa pulled Martha into the hand, ordering her new friend to turn it on when Lupa told her so.

Lupa sealed the door with the sonic screwdriver, but it did little to halt the progress of the leather creature, who Martha recognized as the man who had so rudely bumped into her earlier this morning as she entered work.

"Now!" Lupa cried.

The X-ray machine turned on, and the blast of radiation sent the leather creature, which Lupa identified as a Slab, crumpling to the ground.

"Dead," Lupa said dismissively.

"Lupa! Are you alright?" Martha asked as she approached the blond woman.

"What? Oh, the radiation. Don't worry, it'll take more than a little roentgen radiation to kill someone like me. We're made of sturdier stuff than humans."

"Lupa! The alien, it's Mrs. Florence, the woman who was in the bed next to yours. She was sucking Dr. Stoker's bed."

At this, Lupa stopped her pacing and mumbling, a look of utter confusion on her pretty face. "Why stop for a snack at a time like this? Unless, oh! She's a Plasmavore!"

"Pardon?"

"She's drinking human blood to assimilate the biology of a human, which would fool the basic scan the Judoon are using. We have to find her!"

But it was too late. Mrs. Florence had already been scanned.

Lupa turned to Martha. "Martha, I'm really sorry about this."

And then Lupa was kissing Martha. Martha reared back. "What was that for?"

"Nonhuman traces!" Lupa called, already speeding away.

"What?" Martha asked.

Lupa entered the MRI room, where Mrs. Florence and the other Slab were, the Plasmavore tampering with the MRI device.

Lupa stifled a sigh, before plastering on the façade of an overexcited patient. "Can you believe it?" She squealed. "We're on the moon!"

Mrs. Florence looked up. "Oh, yes. Yes, we are Hold her," she ordered her Slab.

The leather creature gripped Lupa's arms a tad too tightly, and Lupa resisted the urge to struggle against its hold.

"What are you doing to the MRI device?" Lupa asked, trying not to sound too suspicious.

"Oh, this?" The Plasmavore answered absentmindedly. "I'm overloading the device, which will then fry the brains everyone in the hospital, while I'll be safe here in this room. Oh, and it might kill half of earth as well, but the other half will live on. My little gift to them."

Lupa cocked her head to the side. "I heard those rhino things say something about using secondary scans," she lied, praying that Martha had been successful. "What does that mean?"

"It means, dear girl," the Plasmavore said, withdrawing a bendy straw as she came closer to Lupa. "That I will be needing another snack."

Lupa awoke with a gasp, Martha looming over her. "Lupa!"

"I'm fine," the Tardis-girl said, sitting up. "What happened? No, never mind. Not enough time!" The woman realized, spotting the overloading MRI device. Pointing her sonic screwdriver at it, she deactivated the device, only to slump back down to the floor as the lack of the oxygen hit her.

Beside her, Martha collapsed, and Lupa crawled over to the window, watching the Judoon return to their ship. "Come on," she pleaded. "Help us."

As if by miracle, rain began to fall once more, and Lupa smiled weakly. "It's raining," she said. "Martha, it's raining on the moon."

Lupa leaned against the Tardis, watching Martha's family argue across the street. Martha looked up, spotting Lupa, who smiled at her, beckoning her to come closer.

Martha crossed the street, sighing as she reached Lupa. "So what species are you?"

Lupa laughed. "I'm a Tardis, same as my sister."

"You have a sister?"

Lupa nodded. "Juno. She's the best." Lupa hesitated for a moment. "You could come with me, you know. One short trip."

Martha paused. "I can't. I've got things to do in the morning, I can't just disappear."

Lupa smirked. "Did I mention my ship travels in time as well?"

Martha laughed, thinking that Lupa was jesting. "No."

Lupa grinned. "I'll be right back." Lupa disappeared into the blue box she had been leaning against, which dematerialized before Martha's very eyes, before reappearing moments later.

Lupa popped out, holding a carton of chips. "Chip?" She asked.

"No way!" Martha exclaimed, recognizing Lupa from this morning, when Lupa had offered her a chip on the way to work. "It really does travel in time! Why didn't you tell me not to go to work this morning?"

Lupa swallowed her food. "Crossing into established events isn't allowed, except for when one is convincing a friend that her ship really does travel in time."

"It'll be a tight squeeze," Martha commented.

"Martha," Lupa began, tugging Martha into the Tardis, watching with some amusement as the human's jaw dropped. "Allow me to introduce you to my sister, Juno, the only other Tardis in existence."

"When you said sister, this wasn't what I was picturing," Martha admitted, causing Lupa to laugh. "Is there a crew?"

Lupa shook her head. "Just me and Juno. We used to travel with this amazing man, but he's gone now. But there's always room for another friend here."

"Well, Miss Wolfe," Martha crossed her arms, settling on the console seat. "Show me the stars."

"It'll be my pleasure," Lupa agreed.

**Hello, my dear readers. I've got the next chapter written, and I'll update tomorrow once I've gotten five reviews. That's how I do it. I update the next day at the earliest, and once I feel enough people have shared their thoughts with me.**

**Thoughts, questions, or suggestions? Do share. I love hearing everyone's thoughts.**

**Kshadow**


End file.
